Hot Water
by f0rkins0cket
Summary: It was a cold night at the temple. Like most nights. OneShot, Kataang.


A/N: Hehe…It's all Wishing Wounds The Heart's fault. All her fault…

Aang's 20 and Katara's 22; if I get any "they're underage," comment I'll hit you with my new BB-Gun. Don't complain about spelling and grammar I have no intention of checking it over, and I have three minutes before I need to get to basketball.

Disclaimer: I own a blanket with Harry Potter's face on it, I own a new radio, and hell, I even own a Wii, but I do not own Avatar…it's a sad cruel world.

-

It was a cold night at the temple. Like most nights. It was strange not being home for years and years, one hundred and eight to be exact. They had just moved there three months ago. By "they" he of course meant him and Katara.

Both of them wanted other friends to move to the temple with them. Sokka was to busy taking care of the Southern Water Tribe, after all what would they do without their chief. He did promise to visit even now and then though.

Toph was doing her job as part of the Earth Kingdom's army. Training earthbenders, breaking bones, and getting dirty. She was not planning on traveling across the sea either by flight or sea anytime soon. She said she would visit too, but she much rather meet them at the Western Air Temple, she had taken a liking to the upside down buildings.

Zuko didn't say much when he was invited. Of course it was a few years after the war and things had settled down around the world, but he refused to move anywhere being Fire Lord and everything. His second beef with the place was that it was way too cold.

"Aang get inside before you freeze yourself."

"Coming, just let me heat up the water," The Airbender said before taking off toward the roof. He looked at the water storage they had. It was almost empty, he would have to take a trip down to the stream in the morning. Aang heated his hands; he jumped onto a ledge that leveled him with the water. He placed his hands in the water. Waiting until it was boiling around the basin, he removed his hands.

Another call from Katara signaled that she was tired and wanted her bath now. He airbended himself out of the water storage; they were in the middle of fixing the place so they would have at lease running water. Things did not go as planed, so they were waiting for Sokka's next visit before they would continue. One rockslide was enough they didn't want another.

Aang entered though the window. Katara had been taking off her parka when he came in, she obviously didn't know he was there. She kept undressing unknowing of the embarrassed Avatar behind her.

By the time she took off her pants Aang was a deep red. He let out a squeak when she reached for her bindings.

"Oh, hi Aang," Katara said blushing, she searched for a quick subject change, "Did you heat the water?"

His voice came out high, almost excited. "Yes, but there's only enough water for one shower."

A small "Oh," came from Katara. Before either one of them could come to a conclusion they both shot toward the bathroom door, Aang stripping on the way there.

Katara had the doorknob and was about to pull it open when Aang came up behind her pinning her to the door. Both were panting from the short race.

"I'm not letting you use all the water," Aang said hoarsely by her ear. His breath tickled her neck.

"Really now," she slowly turned around keeping her hand on the doorknob. She grabbed his shoulder with her free hand and pulled him down until there lips were almost on each other's. She could feel his hot breaths, it was tempting, but she had a mission.

Aang was surprised by the sudden tug. He could feel the heat rising in both of them. He wanted so badly to close the gap. It was physical hurting him to have her hand on him and being that close with no real contact. He felt her leg come from the side of him to between his.

The hand that had been on his shoulder had moved to his pants belt. She gave another tug. A loud groan came from the Airbender. Her leg was not where it belonged.

She felt what torturer she was putting him though, literally. She pushed her leg up.

Against every moral he was ever taught, he swore. Of course who cares about morals when you have of the love of your life push on your—

She kissed him. She threw her whole plan out of the window. She just wanted him. Every inch of bare skin touching.

Aang pushed her higher on the door. A spark went through her body. The doorknob was forgotten and both hand circled around his neck. She moaned his name as his kisses went from her mouth down to her neck.

"You're a fucking tease," Katara said breathless. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer.

Aang gave a small laugh, "You call me a tease?" He kissed lower then bit down on her collarbone. "I guess you forgot what happen ten minutes ago when I had you pinned."

"That, past. Now," she gasped as she felt his hand grab her butt.

"I have a solution to our shower problem if you willing to listen," Aang said stopping his kisses at her ear. "How about we share the shower."

He sucked on her earlobe after giving her his proposal. She could have care less about showers at this moment, but the way this was going could mean that she was going to get what she wanted.

Aang put both hands under her and pulled her off the door. Katara grunted in protest.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aang said smiling. He opened the door with his foot. He placed her on the counter. Giving her one last kiss he pulled back so he could undress. Katara leaped at him. Aang fortunately caught her. "Are you going to give me a chance to undress?"

Katara wrapped her legs around him again, "No."

Aang laughed, "So how am I going to bathe?"

"I didn't say your cloths wouldn't be off," Katara replied shifting her weight so he could hold on to her as she removed her bindings. Aang whimpered. "What?"

Aang took her hands and put them around his neck. Katara looked at him, his grey eyes distracted her. She suddenly felt a warm hand under bindings.

"Don't rip them, I won't have any if you do."

"Tempting, but I'd probably get my ass kicked if I did."

"You learn quick."

Aang search for the endings, once found he unwrapped it quickly.

"You know I'm going to have to put you down so I can get my pants off."

Katara nuzzled his neck. Pressing her newly exposed skin onto his. Aang lifted her head and smashed his lips on hers. Aang opened his mouth and pried her mouth open with his tongue. He explored her mouth slowly taking time to rub her tongue.

Aang put her back on the counter. Her arms still around his neck he found the ends of he bottom wrappings and undid them. He noticed that she was naked and his face turned a deep red.

"Don't act like you haven't seen me before."

"I'm not, I-I just think you're beautiful."

"Still smart, now lose the pants," Katara took one of her feet and pushed his pants down to his knees. Aang stepped out of them and pushed against Katara. Both of them moaned. Katara put both of his hands in his underwear. "Lose it." She pushed it down skimming his thigh.

Aang called her name gasping for breath. "I'll turn on the water." Aang said still trying to catch up on his breathing. His hand left the small of her back and he tried to walk to the knob only to be caught by Katara's foot. He sighed, walked back and picked her up, careful to save what would happen for later. Katara rested her head in the packet between his neck and shoulder.

Shifting her weight in one hand he used the other to turn on the water. He turned so the water hit his back first. Katara reached out her hand. "The water's nice."

"Not as nice as you," Aang replied capturing her lips. He felt Katara push herself up on him then lower her self. A deep moan came from him and vibrated through both of them.

Katara pressed herself as hard as she could against him. "Move," she said roughly.

Aang smiled, "say the magic words."

This through Katara over edge, "Move." She repeated herself in a threatening tone.

"Say it."

"Fuck you."

"No, the other magic words."

Katara swallowed her pride. She placed her lips next to his ear and whispered softly. "Please."

Before she could brace herself, Aang gave a thrust. Katara bit his ear out of the sheer pleasure of the contact. Her nails dug into his skin.

Hit thrust were an offbeat pattern, fast then slow, slow then fast. Both of their minds were blurred. The water heating up the room did not help either. For once Katara thought that fire was a good thing.

Katara moved her mouth from his ear to his neck and was nipping there now. A jolt went through her body as she cried out and her body went limp. It took Aang a few more thrust before he yelled her name.

The water continued to hit Aang's back.

"Let's get cleaned before the water runs out," Katara said letting her legs slide from Aang's hips and touch the floor. She kept her balance for a few seconds before her legs gave out and both of them went crashing onto the floor.

"Or we could lay here under the water until it runs out," Aang said holding her close, to exhausted to move.

Katara hummed, "That would be good," she curled herself against him and they rested until the water was gone.

By that time Katara was fast asleep. Aang gently lifted her bridal style and walked to the bed. He coved both of them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to share body heat. After all, it was a cold night at the temple.

-

A/N: Right, posting this and forgetting it ever existed. Sorry Wishing, no Roku interruptions this time.


End file.
